mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Kanaya Maryam/Dubiously Canon
In Pesterquest }}Kanaya Maryam is feataured as one of the characters the MSPA Reader can befriend in Pesterquest, specifically within Volume 5. The reader attempts to win over Kanaya's friendship through various means, either by attempting to help her love life with Vriska Serket, or through the bonding of liking draculas, which is of course, very cool. For more information, please see the route itself. She also appears in Volume 8 Route 1: 'Glimmering Gold And Cold Iron', where she is brought in to help renovate Tavros Nitram's hive, despite his rather frustrating indecisiveness. Once it is finished, she is sent on her merry way after declining to hang out with Tavros, prompting the troll to wonder if she has any potential red feelings for him. The reader gently lets him down on the matter, though. Kanaya is next seen in Volume 9 Route 2: 'It Came From Space', when Sollux and the reader head to her hive using psionics. As it turns out, Kanaya has had some trouble with her keyboard after it was cleanly sliced with her chainsaw. While Sollux goes about dealing with the problem, Kanaya chats with the reader about additional details regarding recent happeneings in their friend group, though the details are limited. In addition, Sollux also offers embarrassing childhood photos of the two, though Kanaya is against letting you see them, and what they have on them are left to the imagination. Unable to stay the day due to certain other projects, Sollux informs Kanaya that he has to leave, though he agrees to help her make some deliveries. Gallery KanayaPoliteGoodbye.png|Kanaya's first bad ending KanayaDidn'tHelp.png|Kanaya's second bad ending KanayaBondedForLife.png|Kanaya's good ending In The Homestuck Epilogues |title = Sylph of Space |age = prologue: 9(.69) Alternian solar sweeps/ 21 Earth years end (candy): 17(.13) Alternian solar sweeps/ 37 Earth years |style = Capitalizes the first letter of every word. Omits punctuation. Speaks in a very articulate and verbose manner. |relations = Rose Lalonde - Wife Dave Strider - Brother-in-Law Roxy Lalonde - Mother-in-Law Jade Harley - Co-Sister-in-Law (Candy) Vriska Maryam-Lalonde - Adoptive daughter (Candy) |pesterlogs = |-|Candy = - 2 = - 4 = - 5 = }} |-|Meat = - 4 = - 6 = - 7 = - 8 = }} }} :From the reader's point of view, Kanaya's story in ''The Homestuck Epilogues picks up from where her Canon biography ended.'' Kanaya is one of the characters in The Homestuck Epilogues. In both the Meat and Candy timelines, she is married to Rose, with whom she is tasked to raising the last Mother Grub and establish organic troll reproduction on Earth C. This duty of hers solidifies her in the political subplot of both timelines. Meat = Since the conclusion of Homestuck, Kanaya and Rose rented an apartment together with close proximity to their Mother Grub and its brooding cavern. Kanaya performs grub science regularly, perhaps even absent-mindedly, as she is visually preoccupied with considering the physical health of her wife, which only worsens as the story continues. Dave recognizes the political influence that Kanaya has on the Troll Kingdom, thus he and Karkat visit her—albeit very disgusted by the functions of the Mother Grub. While she respects Jane's auspicious potential for leadership, Kanaya expresses dread for Jane's lean to corruption, confiding her disapproval of Jane's policies with the other two. However, her support for Karkat stems not from a lack thereof in Jane; rather, Kanaya genuinely believes that he will succeed. She attempts to call Rose, but the phone is intercepted by Dirk, which prompts her to be suspicious of his activities. Enraged with his vagueness, Kanaya storms towards any clue in on Dirk's location, but she follows an intricate wild-goose chase planned through Dirk's omniscience. When she is close to finally confronting Dirk in Rose's apartment, Kanaya's true feelings are suppressed again by Dirk's narration as he stalls her for time, consequently pressuring her to give her consent for their departure, much to the benefit of a guilt-ridden Rose, who does not want to leave Kanaya. Before their last conversation ends, Dirk cuts in to instruct Kanaya on providing an antidote to the anesthesia he injected Jade (then possessed by Alternate Calliope) with before. She obliges, leaving her last conversation with Rose to become a curt farewell. Following the presidential electron of Jane Crocker, Kanaya pays Jade a due visit in the hospital to deliver the antidote. She is blindsided by her friend's sudden animosity towards Dirk, but she quickly comes to realize her mistakes in letting him go so easily. She desperately attempts to interrogate Jade, but Alternate Calliope's possession causes her to go silent. Shaken, Kanaya grieves her separated wife on the hospital floor. She and Roxy wheel an unresponsive Jade to Dave and Karkat's house that evening, holding a bittersweet meeting with the aforementioned for the first in a long time. They discuss the whereabouts of Dirk, the extent of his influence, and his motives, among relieving topics such as Dave and Karkat's new matespritship and the arrival of Terezi on Earth C, albeit the latter leads to only more confusion. Finally, after Alternate Calliope directs them off-world with a few weak animations of Jade's body, Kanaya is moved by Karkat and his strong resolve to retrieve Rose, inevitably proving her right about his leadership. |-|Candy = Since the conclusion of Homestuck, Kanaya and Rose rented an apartment together with close proximity to the Mother Grub. In the years her wife's health deteriorated, Kanaya practiced grub sciences, pushing herself to the edge with stressful responsibilities. She breaks down upon seeing Rose recover, realizing her life will finally get better. Following John's decision to not fight , Rose miraculously, fully recovers from the mystery condition that has plagued her body and mind in the past. Kanaya is in the room when she awakes in the hospital, and the two wives exchange the happiest conversation they have had in years, poking condescending fun at one-another and reinforcing the loving connection they have despite everything else. Later, in the breeding caverns with the Mother Grub, Rose discusses the current events she missed while ill, including the presidential election, Jane's bid, and the hypothetical success Karkat would reap as a candidate. Other events include the occupation of Swifer Eggmop, Kanaya's ambitious assistant, and the Mother Grub reaching maturity (the latter prompting Kanaya to arrange a journalistic expedition, partially in spite of Jane's troll reproduction policies). In the serenity of their discussion, the lovers create a competition concerning their coolness, comparing Rose to Dave given a particular hand-sign she does. Kanaya disapproves sarcastically. But before Rose can retort, the first egg begings hatching, and the three gather to witness a near-identical descendant of (Vriska Serket). After some consideration, Kanaya and her wife are overjoyed to adopt the first natural-born grub as a symbol of redemption. Months later, considering Vriska Maryam-Lalonde is still in her larval stage and , Kanaya teases her wife for speaking so properly with their newborn, reflecting on Rose's parents while they hosted John and a heavily-pregnant Roxy. She also expresses concern about human pregnancy, as she was misinformed by Karkat (and, by proxy, Dave) that newborn humans chew their way out of the womb. Soon, it becomes apparent to Kanaya that John feels uncomfortable knowing her grub will be named Vriska, someone who is emblazoned as a controversial figurehead in their history. When countered with the belief that Vriska defeated , John reacts aggressively, questioning their reality—much to Kanaya's surprise. Another month passes, and the "corpse" of teenage-Jade from the Meat timeline emerges to challenge the canonicity of their universe once more. However, Kanaya is less interested in a discussion on the universe, focusing more on keeping the boundaries between politics and friendship distinct as to avoid conflict. She is unsuccessful, and she watches Karkat storm away after a heated argument with Jane. The next week, a funeral service is held for the presumed dead teenage-Jade. When Dave fails to console adult-Jade on seeing her own corpse, Kanaya proves to be the best at comforting others, poking fun at her wife whilst doing so. The funeral proceedings are moving, but events take a turn for the worse when Roxy goes into labor and the corpse reanimates, revealing herself to be Alternate Calliope possessing Jade. Five years later, Jane and Jake English cut friendship ties with Kanaya and Rose based on their partisan political beliefs. It can be assumed that this is also where Kanaya begins plotting with Karkat's troll resistance, as the next time she is heard from is discussing moving the Mother Grub to a new location, farther and more hidden than it already is. Further, Swifer has since become Karkat's assistant. Kanaya suggests that the resistance could use Dave's help, implying he still cares for Karkat, but does not wish to force anyone's hand. Despite the heightened tensions of war, espionage, and the internal conflict in supporting a cause that called an assassination on the president, Kanaya is assumed to be considerably happy with Rose and their daughter, Vriska. Her life's purpose is to care for a Mother Grub, and she likely believes in Karkat's leadership fervently, as he has developed keenly over the sixteen years. Trivia *In the Candy timeline, there is a line that reads, , referring to Vrissy. This implies that Rose and Kanaya hyphenated their names following their marriage. However, there is no like-evidence of this in the Meat timeline. **Combined with the fact that Vrissy's surname is also Maryam-Lalonde, it may be justified to revise Kanaya's surname moving forward, at least in the Candy timeline. In Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon |title = Sylph of Space |age = at least 12(.96) Alternian solar sweeps/ 28 Earth years |style = Capitalizes the first letter of every word. Omits punctuation. Speaks in a very articulate and verbose manner. |relations = Rose Lalonde - Wife Vriska Maryam-Lalonde - Adoptive daughter (Candy) Dave Strider - Brother-in-Law Roxy Lalonde - Mother-in-Law |pesterlogs = |-|Chapter 3 = |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) }} :From the reader's point of view, Kanaya's story in ''Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon picks up in the two timelines where The Homestuck Epilogues left off.'' Kanaya is one of the characters in Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon. In both the Meat and Candy timelines, she is married to Rose, with whom she raises Vrissy in the latter. She plays an integral part in the Meat narrative as opposition to Dirk. Meat = Since the conclusion of The Homestuck Epilogues, the party has embarked on a manhunt for Dirk, as he had "kidnapped" Rose. Kanaya, motivated by the loss of her wife yet unaware of the cosmic significance of their pursuit, , alongside Karkat, Dave, Jade (possessed by Alternate Calliope), and Roxy. in the direction that possessed Jade guides them, maintaining an old-fashioned yet spacious ship presumably from Jake. Biography Kanaya has adopted a fashionably long, hooded robe with a naval sash, which closely resembles a nineteenth-century mourning dress. She adorns a rose pinned to her right temple; the add-ons serve to remind her of Rose, as the color of each matches Rose's trademark hue. The first appearance of Kanaya and her company is following an interruption from Alternate Calliope, who announced her powers over the narrative grew alongside Dirk's. Although her friends were awaken abruptly, Kanaya appeared to not have slept whatsoever, on the third-floor observation deck. Concerned about his sister's wellbeing, Dave sought to check-in with her, prompting the beginning of a . She attributed her lack of sleep to being a Rainbow drinker, but Dave remained concerned considering the state of her complexion. Together, they work through their respective feelings on the situation with familial reassurance, . |-|Candy = Kanaya has not made an appearance in the Candy universe of Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon. In other media MSPA Snapchat Kanaya appears dressed up as Rose's Mom for Halloween to match dressed up as the Dolorosa. ''Paradox Space'' ; A five-paneled comic that opens with an intoxicated Rose with Kanaya knitting herself a second shirt. Rose announces she has found "textbooks", including one titled Her Pale Passions, to study, but it appears they are actually from Karkat's restricted library of questionable books. Kanaya seems to recognize Karkat's handwriting on the inside of the books, and she may know about the aforementioned personal library. It is unclear whether she is aware of Rose being under the influence, or if she simply does not mind it. ; A comic with five pages revolving around a Dungeons & Dragons game with the following characters: *Terezi, as the Game Master; *Dave, as a neutral-good, male dwarven knight; *Karkat, as a true-neutral, half-undead, half-uneaten, genderless crab-sandwich; *Rose, as a chaotic-evil, male human wizard; *and Kanaya, as a lawful-good, female demon temptress. In the comic, Kanaya is shown to be very by-the-book, referencing the guide text on numerous occasions, yet she remains very open to learning about tabletop roleplaying as well. When Karkat complains about there being two knights in the party, she is quick to interject that it is not a bad thing, saying, . Still, Karkat refuses. When confronted about her demon character being lawful good at the start of the game (apparently uncommon of these types of characters), she is reluctant to change it until Rose suggests that she can still act against her inherently evil alignment if given the plot to do so. Kanaya and Rose subsequently begin fantasizing about their respective characters interacting, perhaps romancing—much to the disgust of the others. Karkat mocks them with an intrusive , causing Kanaya to hide her embarrassment with her hands. After long silence, she resigns from the game along with the other players, favoring pizza and a movie. ; A comic with four pages featuring Kanaya and Terezi exploring Rose's old room in search of understanding human customs. Kanaya expresses delight in being asked for help learning something, especially when it is spending time with a friend. She notes that she is a patient tutor. Further, in regards to privacy, she remarks, , which she accommodates by trying not to damage anything. As all of her knowledge is based on personal observations, many of Kanaya's teachings are unclear or misinformed. For instance, she documents posters on the wall as and compares the trials that troll wrigglers experience to human birthday parties. Apparently, Rose has shown her the photo album detailing various notable events in her life, with much enjoyment. Finally, Kanaya displays the ability to play a stringed-instrument that appears to be a viola, or perhaps a medium-sized violin. She regards it as a musical instrument, but Terezi figures it tortuous to listen to. ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Category:Dubiously Canon subpages Category:Pesterquest characters Category:Epilogues characters Category:Homestuck^2 characters